


That Place Called "Dunk Shot"

by VivaldiChase



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, light fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: Jaemin wasn't going to sit back and watch his friend be brought down by a writer's block.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE HUANG RENJUN
> 
> yes this is how i start all my renjun fanfics yall cant stop me

"Jeno, you kinda need to get your eyes and ass off the computer for once." Jaemin crossed his arms while looking at his bestfriend who happened to be his flatmate and co-worker in the writing industry. Jeno simply ignores him and continues to check the flow of the story he was writing.

Unlike Jaemin who manages all the printing schedules and has a really flexible schedule, Jeno's an author. He doesn't have as much as free time as Jaemin and constantly writes on his computer and laptop from the moment Jaemin wakes up to the moment he sleeps. It worries not only Jaemin but even the CEO of the company Jeno is in.

Jaemin twirls Jeno's chair away from the computer and saves his progress before Jeno can even react. Jeno weakly glares at him while Jaemin sighs and takes out his phone.

"Hey, talk sense into him please. As his brother and as the CEO." Jaemin passes the phone to him and Jeno hesitates to grab it.

"Jeno?" A tired voice sounds through the phone.

"Yes, Mark-hyung?" Jeno suddenly feels guilty adding stress to his already stressed brother. Ever since there was a boom with the authors in his company, Mark has been attending conferences and meetings with the sponsors and bookstores more than he could ever count.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Jeno stays quiet, "Is it a writer's block?"

He answers and silent yes and he hears his brother sigh. "Jeno, you know keeping yourself up in that room won't help. That's a fantasy story right? Why not go to the new milkshake place down the street? Their cafe theme is fantasy and myths. I heard they have magical and fascinating stuff there."

Jeno hesitantly said yes and apologized to Mark. The elder just laughed and reminded him to not overwork himself. When Jeno was about to return the phone to Jaemin, the latter couldn't be found. He calls his name and Jaemin comes out with a bundle of clothes in his arms.

"Don't look at me like that Lee Jeno. You're not going out wearing that." Jaemin gestures to his close which were arguably comfortable and stylish in Jeno's view but Jaemin shakes his head.

After a few minutes of battling with _what color goes with maroon_ and styling his hair. Jaemin grabbed their wallets and keys and dragged him outside the door. Jeno opened the door to his car but Jaemin pushed him into the passengers' seat, saying that he didn't want to die because of Jeno's sleep deprived driving. Jeno frowned and decided to look outside the car window.

Jeno recognized the familiar scenery but there were a lot of new things that were added and some things were removed. Like the clothing shop that sells frilly and bright colors disappeared and got replaced by a house. At the intersection, there was a new traffic post and a decent pedestrian crossing this time. He stared at the surroundings and tried o absorb it all.

"How long didn't I go out of the flat?" Jeno turned away from the window and looked at his friend. He didn't even notice Jaemin played a song in the car until now. Jaemin hummed and parked their car near a cute looking shop that had a huge "Dunk Shot" sign ontop of the roof. He followed Jaemin out of the car and entered the shop.

The first thing Jeno noticed was the amount of the doors inside the shop. There was one leading towards the employee area, another towards the kitchen and two other doors leading to other places. He noticed that the staff were dressed in clothing that symbolizes rpg characters in some of the ganes he used to play before he graduated. Another thing that caught his attention was a blur of red quickly dashing through door to door.

Jeno was about to ask Jaemin if he saw the blur of red too but Jaemin was already dragging him towards the counter. He shook his head and told himself that it was the effect of too much caffeine and loss of sleep.  
The staff behind the cashier broke into a smile. Jeno noted that he was wearing something close to what Link is wearing, only that it was in gray and silver.

"Hello! I'm Chenle!" He smiled and gestured to the huge board behind him that stated everything the shop offered, "Behind me you could see the menu! Take your time and ring me up if you want to place your order!" He rang the bell infront of them and playfully winked before attending another costumer.

Jaemin hummed and turned to Jeno with a grin on his face, "This place is pretty cool. I heard that one of the doors lead to a library while the other is a play area for board games." Jaemin's eyes lit up as he mentioned about the games, "I mean I don't think you're that interested in games but there prize is a big pikachu plushie and I want to get it!"

Jeno didn't know why Jaemin was so pumped up to play the game when in fact he had more than enough money to buy at least three life-sized pikachu plush toys. He saw the blur of red from the corner of his eyes and saw it enter the room to the left. _That's probably the library? It's quieter than the other door._

"..Your friend sir?" Jeno looked infront of him to see (Chani? Chuni? Chenle?) the employee holding a tablet taking down Jaemin's order.

"Um. I'll have the Dragon's.. Gold?" He quickly read out one of the orders. Chenle(He thinks that's his name) nodded and smiled saying Jeno has great taste. He quickly worked and prepared the drinks. Jaemin and Jeno watched in awe as the smaller man made their drinks really quick without spilling a single drop or crumb.

Chenle made a show of decorating the top of the drinks. Jaemin's drink had a design of a potion while Jeno's had a pile of gold ontop. They both paid for their drinks and took seperate ways since Jaemin was too pumped to win to actually care where Jeno goes now. Jeno stood infront of the library door and read the rules that were stuck onto it.

_**House Rules:** _  
_1) Drinks are allowed as long as it is bought from this shop. Food or snacks however are prohibited._  
_2) Keep your voice low. This is a library after all._  
_3) No gadget using unless it is for research or educational purposes. If you are planning to simply use your phones or laptops, please head to the lounge or main area._  
_4) Please behave appropriately_

Jeno opened the door and stepped in. The place was empty and quiet, though it's not that shocking considering that there was a city library after all and that the place offered a gaming room that has prizes. He walked over towards the long table and placed his drink there. He turned in circles taking in the design and the amount of books.

He walked towards a lane with the sign "fantasy". Jeno was amazed at how clean and organized the place was. The books were also updated and new, he spotted a book of his cousin who works in the same company. Jeno was about the reach out to grab when he heard something thud from another lane. He popped his head out of the lane and the first thing he saw was red hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to give me a drink every 3 hours? I'm not going to die of thirst Chenle and please don't leave the drink in the long table it will get ants and-" The red headed man turned around and spotted Jeno's head. He instantly flushed and bowed down, "Oh. I'm sorry sir. I thought the drink was from one of my co-workers. He often brings drinks and place in the library for me."

"No, no, it's fine. You're right though. I shouldn't have left it on the table." Jeno hurriedly grabbed his drink and faced the man, "You must be the librarian?"  
Renjun, that's what Jeno saw on the nametag, nodded shyly.

"I read your books." Renjun suddenly blurted out.

Jeno almost dropped his drink when he said it, "You recognize me?"

"Anyone would recognize you. Especially since you're out in the open and your face matches the one on your website and you look really great in real life. Not that your pictures on the website are bad, you really just look better in real life rather than the sceen." Renjun shut his mouth and turned into another shade of red.

Jeno was startled at Renjun's words. He also found the smaller man quite adorable especially the snaggletooth that he managed to spot while Renjun was talking. "Thanks?"

Renjun shifted the books in the hands and placed it on the table. _Did he have those earlier? Or did he just pick it up?_ Jeno swore he didn't see the librarian entering with a pile of books in his hand.

"So, uh. What brings you here?" Jeno wanted to pinch the other's red-ish cheek and pet his head at how awkwardly cute the other was being.

Jeno dragged and chair and sat down, watching the other fix the magazine rack. "I'm on a mental block actually."

Renjun hummed in understanding and took out another pile of books from a wooden dresser. "Do you need references? I think we have references about witches and warlocks somewhere."

"I don't know? I don't know what to look for exactly but this place is somehow giving me an idea. Is it fine I talk to you about it?

Renjun nodded and pulled out the chair infront of him, "Sure. No one else comes in here anyway and they don't want me in the kitchen because they're scared to make me tired. It's not like I do anything. I have no idea why they actually think I'll be tired."

Jeno smiled as Renjun mumbled on about the place. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Jaemin, not even caring about his reply before launching into a conversation about his book.

**×Jaemin×**  
_Jeno?_  
_Oh shit you found a muse. It's a person isn't it???_  
_MARK WILL BE REALLY HAPPY TO HEAR THAT HIS BROTHER WON'T DIE LONELY BLESS THIS PLACE_

Jeno ignored the vibrating of his phone and focused his attention on Renjun's face while the latter writes down everything they talk about in a piece of paper. Jeno's glad he found a reason to get out of the flat maybe every single day he has the chance too and he's glad the reason is the red haired boy infront of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss jaemin :((


End file.
